The Reality
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Sequal to: The Truth, Chapters 7-8 are kinda corny...I'll have chapter 9 out soon...


The Reality  
  
Chapter 1 Rachel  
  
The desert ground felt cold under me. I shivered, tightened into a ball to try to stay warm. I'm glad it was cold, that was the only thing taking my mind off Melissa's death. I quit the Animorphs. I was done with battling, done with the killing. My friend died in battle right next to me. I was probably at fault for her death. I created the explosion that killed her. I know Jake thinks it's his fault. He wasn't at fault. If I hadn't started the Skrit Na on fire, we wouldn't have had to fight. I could feel the salty tears running down my face and hitting the desert floor. I finally fell asleep from the exhaustion. The next morning I woke up with the sun streaming down in my face. Cassie and Ax and Alloran were there. Jake and Marco had gone searching for food. "What the??" I said, "Why haven't we disintegrated yet??" "Ax thinks the second explosion changed our anatomy again, well he lost his wings so that's what he figured." Cassie said, "Anyway, we can morph again." "I'm rejoining the Animorphs." I said, "It's the only was we can win, and I'll fight for Melissa…"  
  
Chapter 2 Marco  
  
When Melissa died I had just stared at her in disbelief. I didn't believe it. Though just like with my mother's death, finally I accepted it. "We need to find a way to get out of here and quick!" Jake said lying on the ground from heat exhaustion. "But, we have no idea where we are, we have no compass so we don't know which way is north and we need food!! There is no way we can go anywhere without food!!" Rachel said. "Food isn't a problem, Jake and I found plenty." I said. We started a fire to cook the food and started eating. Once we had finished eating we started walking north. We only found north because Andalites besides having an internal clock have an internal compass. We kept on walking we finally reached a mountain. "How are we ever gonna get passed it??" Cassie asked. "Easy!" I said. I put my hand on one of the rocks sticking out and started climbing. They followed me and Ax and Alloran had a little trouble though. We finally made it to the top. "ALLELUIA!!" I yelled. My voice echoed at the velocity we were at and the snow on top of the mountain started falling. The ground beneath me sunk and I was pulled under the snow hurtling down the mountain at a break neck speed. "Marco!!" Jake yelled. They started running down after me trying not to become caught in the avalanche. Finally the avalanche stopped. I was trapped. Trapped under about 50 pounds of snow. I dug a little air pocket so I had enough oxygen. I heard crunching above me while the others tried to dig me out. After what seemed like hours I finally saw sunlight when they dragged me out. I was blue. I was shivering. Even in the warm sun it felt so cold. After I had gotten better we started walking down the rest of the mountain. "Wow!!" Cassie said. In front of a stood a vast forest so dense that it looked as it would go on forever. "We have to go through there??" I asked. "I guess so!!" Cassie said. "You have got to be kidding me!" I said, "Look at how thick that place is!!" "We have to!" Jake said. We started walking into the forest. The tress casted eerie shadows from the light that tried to stream through into the thick forest. I could smell pine and cedar. "Hey, lets morph to wolves and run for a while!!" I suggested. "Sure!" Jake said. We morphed to wolves and we started running through the forest. Once we saw it clearing we de-morphed. I ran ahead of everybody and…  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Chapter 3 Jake  
  
Suddenly Marco disappeared from site. I heard him scream. "Marco!!" I yelled. I ran to where he was. I skidded to a halt. A cliff!! "MARCO!!" I yelled. "Uh, a little help here??" Marco said. I looked over the side of the cliff. Marco had managed to grab a ledge with his arm. But his arm looked loose. The sudden halt when he had grabbed the ledge snapped it. Alloran started morphing to a Lethradek. He grabbed Marco with one of his vines and pulled Marco up. Then he de-morphed. "Thanks!!" Marco said. He tried to stand. He used his injured arm and fell to the ground. Cassie went into the woods and grabbed some twigs. She also grabbed some rubber bands form her pocket. "Stand still Marco!!" she said. She made a splint on his arm. "Thanks!" he said again. We started walking along the edge of the cliff trying to find a way to get to the cliff on the other side. Up ahead I saw a bridge. We started walking across the wobbling old bridge. Some of the planks had fallen out. It creaked as we went across. Suddenly… SNAP!! One of the ropes broke. Marco grabbed onto the rope with his good arm. Cassie was holding onto Marco's waist. Rachel had grabbed the rope. Ax and Alloran had already made it across. They had all done something I hadn't. I plummeted toward the rapid river beneath me. SPLOOOOOOOSSHHH!!  
  
Chapter 4 Marco  
  
I saw Jake fall into the water. "Marco you have to pull us up!!" Cassie yelled. I put my injured hand on the rope and desperately tried to pull myself up with Cassie holding on to my waist. I finally managed stand up on the edge of the bridge and steady myself. Then Rachel, Cassie, and I scaled across the bridge to the other side. We started running down the side of the river bank to find where Jake had been pulled to. There he was. Holding a little twig. "HELP!!" he yelled. I ran over to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the water. "Man, that was a rush!!" Jake said. We started walking north again. We made it to Las Vegas. We morphed to roaches and flew inside a plane heading home. "The flight to ---------- is now leaving." the loud speaker said. We sat there for a while going in and out of the bathrooms de-morphing. We just sat there as bugs under a seat for a long time mostly. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are now preparing our decent, please fasten your seat belts, we may experience some turbulence here." the Captain said. We got off the plane, went to the bathrooms and de-morphed. Then we went to Erek's house. "Do you have any idea how we could get to the Council of Thirteen??" I asked Erek, "If we hit the Council of Thirteen, there goes the yeerks hierarchy!!" "Well, the Council of Thirteen are supposed to meeting on Earth at um, your house Jake." Erek said, "Tom was the only controller who has everybody gone on that date so he agreed to it."  
  
Chapter 5 Tobias  
  
They had finally gotten back from Nevada so I went to Erek's house where they were supposed to meet. I morphed human to and went to Erek's house. "They're meeting at my house??" Jake said, "I'm still gonna be home, what are they gonna do about me??" "Well, they plan on having Tom giving you $50 bucks, and you going down to the Arcade." Erek said. "At least we'll have a chance to spy." Jake said. "Oh yay, a spying mission!!" I muttered, "You guys go out and have all the fun and then we have to go on a boring spying mission!" "You call that fun??" Rachel said glaring at me, "Melissa died out there!!" "I know, try not to remind me!!" I said, "I've seen too much death, too much violence, I don't need to see anymore!!" "Well, I gotta go, my parents are expecting me back by 3:00, family outing!" Marco said, "Oh no! How am I going to explain the broken arm??" "Don't worry about that Marco!!" Erek said. Erek took out a tiny device and pointed it at Marco's arm from close up. A little beam of light came out. "Bend your arm." Erek said. Marco bent his arm. "Cool!!" Marco said. Marco left the room and headed home. Suddenly a figure appeared behind me. I turned around. "Time for another round!!" the Drode sneered. "What do you want this time??" Jake demanded. "Oh, I don't want anything, just my master Crayak!" the Drode said, "He wants to see you die!!" Well, I'm afraid he'll be disappointed then!! Marco said in full gorilla morph behind him. Marco swung as hard as he could at the Drode. The Drode collapsed to the ground. He stood up again. "You'll pay for that later my little Animorph!!" the Drode said then disappeared. "What was that about??" I asked. Jake shrugged. Marco picked up Rachel and held her in his fist. I've always wanted to do that!! Marco said. He put Rachel down and de-morphed. "You're gonna get it sometime!!" Rachel said. "Try me!!" he said. I went in between them. "Alright, break it up, break it up!!" I said. We all went home. I flew to my nest. I saw something strange in the distance. Oh, hi Alloran, hi Ax!! I said to them. Oh, hi Tobias, I hope we didn't disturb you! Ax said. I laid down in my nest and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 6 Cassie  
  
When I got home I did something I rarely do, get on my computer. "Hello!!" the computer said to me, "You have mail!" I went to my e-mail. Then I opened the letter. It was a digital birthday card from my grandma who was in Florida. My birthday was tomorrow. I was turning 16. I know what you're thinking, I'm 16 and I don't even have a driver's permit!! I do and so does everybody else but we just never mentioned them. I logged off the net and shut down my computer. I went to bed early because I was exhausted. The next morning I changed and went downstairs. I ate some breakfast of bacon, eggs, hash browns and orange juice that my mom had prepared for me earlier that morning. My dad was acting kind of strange. He was saying sweet and nice stuff to me, but no emotion showed on his face or in his tone. I looked at him. He looked at me. "Is there something wrong??" he asked me. "Huh?? No, nothings wrong, just zoning out." I said. I ate quickly and went to Rachel's house. "It was strange!" I said, "He said all the right words, all the nice stuff, but no emotion came from him!" "No…" Rachel said. Suddenly it dawned on me. My father was a controller. TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
Chapter 6 Jake  
  
I had just finished wrapping Cassie's gift. Well, I couldn't really wrap it. I just tied a little blue ribbon on it. I picked up the gift and held it close to me. It squirmed around. I went down to Marco's house. He came out holding his gift. We started walking towards her house. We walked out to her house. We rang the bell. Cassie's father opened it. "Hi Jake, hi Marco, come on in, Cassie is in the living room." he said. We went in the living room. Rachel was already there chatting with Cassie. I hid my gift under my coat. The tiny puppy squirmed to get free. I sat down near Cassie, with the puppy wrapped up in my coat. We talked for a while. "Time to open gifts!!" her father said. I looked at him. Something wasn't right about how he said it. I shook it off though. I unwrapped my coat. Out jumped a tiny puppy with a blue ribbon tied gently around it's neck. It leaped at Cassie. She fell back to the floor and it started licking her face. Cassie laughed. She picked the puppy up and put the puppy down next to her. "Thank you Jake!!" she said. Next she grabbed Rachel's gift. She started ripping the wrapping on the edges. She opened the box. Inside was a nice shirt that had a ton of wildlife on the front. "Thank you Rachel!!" she said smiling. But when I looked at her she looked unhappy also. I'd ask her after the party. She then picked up Tobias's card he made for her. "Sorry, I couldn't get you a present, I'm kinda low on cash." he said. "This card is a gift enough!! You're an awesome artist!!" she said. She read the card. Then she put it down with the other gifts. Next she picked up Marco's gift. She opened it slowly. "Thank you Marco!!" she said. It was a pair of headphones, with a miniature CD player and a Backstreet Boys CD. She got a CD boombox and a 50 dollar gift certificate that works at any store in the mall from her parents. We went upstairs to talk. We went into Cassie's room. She shut the door. "I…I think my dad is a controller." she said. I heard a bump that sounded like glass hitting wood but ignored it. "No way is he a controller!!" Tobias said. "I mean he says all the right words to me, but there is no emotion, just words and nothing else." she said. Suddenly the door flew open. "I have you Andalites!!" Cassie's father said, "Meet Visser Two!!" Her mother stepped in beside her. "And me, Visser Three!!" she said. "Get a life!!" I said, "I hate doing this to friends." I jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. "So much for karate class!" I said. I stood up and brushed myself off. "Ha, I know you aren't Andalites!!" he said, "Only humans try such pathetic attempts!!" "Let's hope I have some of that power we gained in the desert!!" I said. I focused, but nothing happened. While I distracted Cassie's parents Marco snuck behind them and hit them over the head with a bat she had in her room. "Sorry I had to do that Mr. --------." he said. He stood up. "Insignificant twerps!!" he yelled. He drew a Dracon Beam at shot straight at my head. He fired!! I felt a sharp pain. It felt like my brain was on fire. Then nothing. I fell to the ground.   
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
Chapter 7 Rachel  
  
"JAKE!!" Cassie yelled. I jumped up and kicked the Dracon Beam away. I lunged for the Dracon Beam. "Ahhhh!!" I screamed in pain as Visser Three stepped on my hand. Marco jumped on Visser Three. I grabbed the Dracon Beam and pointed it a Visser Two's head. "No one move or Visser Two's pigeon scraps!!" I yelled. Visser Three froze. So did Visser Two. "Marco, go to the barn and get a thick rope!!" Cassie yelled. Marco ran out of the room. He came back a few seconds later carrying the rope. "Lay down on the bed!!" I yelled at Visser Two. Visser Two got on the bed and laid down. Cassie started wrapping the rope around his arms and legs. Then she tied the rope ends to the underside of the bed. Once he was secured I aimed the Dracon Beam at Visser Three. "Go into the next room and lay down!" I ordered. Visser Three started walking towards the next room. I followed her closely with the Dracon Beam aimed at her. She laid down on the bed. Cassie tied her down just the same way as with Visser Two. "Marco, call the Chee, they are going to have to take our spots so we can watch over these two until the yeerks die!" I said. I went back to Cassie's room. I set the Dracon Beam down then grabbed the bat Marco had used earlier. I swung the bat as hard as I could. The Dracon Beam fell to pieces. I threw the bat into a wall then dropped to my knees near Jake. Cassie was already over him. I saw tears running down her face. I noticed I was crying also. Cassie held Jake's hand. "Two." I said. "Huh??" Cassie asked looking towards me. "Two dead, five to go." I said. "What are you talking about, we aren't all gonna die!!" Cassie yelled. "Well don't you find it odd, that all this stuff is going bad at once, that everything we do we've been getting beat worse and worse??" I said. "Stop it!!" she yelled. Marco stuck his head inside the door. "The Chee are ready to do it." he said. "Okay…" I said.  
  
Chapter 8 Cassie  
  
I stood up. "Excuse me." I said. I ran out the door. I ran straight into the fields. I ran into the woods. I ran as fast as I could. I finally collapsed near a large tree. "Why us??" I yelled at the sky. I know the Andalites couldn't here me, but it was a way to get my anger out. "Why did you have to choose us??" I screamed. I saw a hawk flutter down near me. "Hey, Cassie, I'm sorry bout what happened at your party. I mean, with Jake and all." Tobias said. Ax galloped up behind me. Alloran was with him. Tobias has filled me in. Alloran said, I'm am sorry. "Sorry??" I screamed, "Sorry?? If it wasn't for you Andalites we wouldn't be dying and the yeerks wouldn't be killing!!" I ran from Tobias, Ax, and Alloran. I ran farther and farther into the deepest part of the woods. I ran into area I had never explored before. I ran and ran and ran until I saw a clearing up ahead. I walked toward the clearing. Rachel, Marco and the others had followed me. I looked ahead. Cliff!! Water below and very, very sharp rocks!! "Cassie, it wasn't you fault, now your losing it!!" Rachel said. "Losing it sure, oh by the way cya!!" I yelled. I jumped. I jumped straight off the cliff into the cold water below. The water consumed me. I was knocked unconscious from the impact. I floated to the top. That was the last thing I remembered before I found myself on a beach. "The great ones." I whispered. The whales had helped me. They remembered me from when we found Ax. I looked around. This was no place I had ever seen. I saw palm trees and coconuts. I looked around and saw people in grass skirts and some people sun bathing. It hit me. I was in Hawaii. I checked my pocket. In it was $50 dollars from my grandma that were soaked and covered with sea weed. "Ugh!" I said. I walked around until I dried off. How was I ever gonna get home?? Then I glanced at something out of the corner of my eye. "No way!!" I whispered to myself. I looked closely. Yup, definitely an Ellimist. "What the??" I said. He came over to me. "What are you doing here!!" I asked. "To kill you!!" he hissed. "What??" I said. He advanced on me. I started walking backwards. The Ellimist turned into Crayak. "YOU!!" I yelled. "Yes, well I am Crayak not an Ellimist!!" he said. "Ellimist, wherever you are, you can't allow this to happen!!" I screamed. "Oh, you're Ellimist friend can't help you now!!" he said. I kicked him in the head and ran. I dove into the water. DOLPHIN!! I yelled in my head. I started morphing to Dolphin. "You have me!" I said as he lunged for me, "NOT!!" I kicked him. Suddenly he stopped. "Impossible!!" he said. The Ellimist shot at him. "I destroyed you!!" Crayak yelled. Crayak ran from the Ellimist. "Aaaahh!!" he yelled. FLASH!! I was back in my house opening my gifts. "Huh??" I said. "Hey lets go upstairs and talk!" Jake said. I tried to show no emotion. When we got to my room I said to go to the old abandoned church. We all met there. I told them what happened. "I died??" Jake said looking stunned, "Why do I always have to die!! I died 200 years ago and I die now also!!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Well, that's not the big problem here, Crayak did something to the Ellimist but it didn't seem to……FLASH!! I was back in Hawaii. "What the!" I said. Crayak was there again. "Your Ellimist friend is too weak, he couldn't undo the time line by bringing you back home!!" he smiled. POP!! POP!! POP!! POP!! POP!! POP!! Jake, Rachel, Marco, Tobias, Ax and Alloran appeared. "What the??" I said. "Cassie, there you are, you just disappeared!!" Jake said. "Um, I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto!" Marco said. "Hawaii!!" Tobias said. "Raarrrrfff!!" I turned around. The dog Jake had given me was there too. It was only a baby but it went up and sniffed Crayak. "Grrrrrrr…" it growled at Crayak. "What a nuisance!!" Crayak said kicking the puppy away. I picked the puppy up. "Um, what do we do now??" I said. "RUN!!" Jake yelled. We ran for it. Crayak followed. "Into the water!!" I yelled. I dove in handing Jake the puppy. I morphed to a humpback whale. Jake sat the Puppy on my back and then climbed on with the rest of them. I swam as fast as I could. We made it to Mexico before the 2 hours were up. I was tired. Crayak wasn't even slowing. I de-morphed. "We have to make it home!!" I said. But it was impossible. I fell to the ground to exhausted to even think. Crayak towered over us. "So I guess this is the end!!" I said. I looked over to Jake, he smiled at me. I smiled back. "I think I'll kill you first!!" Crayak said pointing at me, "I know what you're thinking, why aren't I killing Jake since he did so much damage to me. Well, the answer to that is simple, he'll have to watch all of you die very slowly and I will take pleasure in watching you die!!" "NO!!" I screamed, "DIE!!" I jumped up. Crayak was only in a human form human at the time, though he had powers beyond imagination.   
"SO, STILL CAUSING TROUBLES WITH UN-ADVANCED SPECIES CRAYAK!!" a voice boomed, "I WONDER IF YOU STILL REMEMBER ME AFTER ALL THESE YEARS…."   
"NO!!" Crayak screamed, "NOT YOU!! I LEFT YOUR   
GALAXY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"   
"LEAVE YOU ALONE AND MISS OUT ALL THE FUN??" the voice said, "NAY, NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!!" A giant ball of energy appeared. "I'M THE BEING THE CHASED CRAYAK OUT OF ANOTHER GALAXY THAT THE ELLIMIST WAS TALKING ABOUT." the ball said, "I'M A BEING OF POWER AND I WISH TO GET RID OF HIM FROM THIS GALAXY, THEN RULE THIS GALAXY UNDER MY TREMENDOUS POWER!!" The Ellimist appeared. "Crayak, I think we might have to join forces to defeat him." the Ellimist said. The Ellimist snapped his fingers and we were teleported back home. "Well that was strange!!" I said. The wall of the church shimmered. I stuck my hand towards it. My hand went straight through the wall sucking me in. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. Jake, Rachel, and Marco grabbed me and pulled me out. This is not good Prince Alloran, and Prince Jake, the ultimate powers of galaxies are fighting creating massive time and space distortions!! Ax said. "In English please!!" Jake said. In simple words, time and space are being ripped apart. Alloran said.  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Jake  
  
"As we enter another episode of the Twilight Zone!!" Marco said more giddily then usual. He understood what Ax said and was very giddy, and when Marco is giddy, that can't be good!! "The Time Matrix…." I said, "Couldn't the Time Matrix turn all this back, if we go back in time to make sure that the more powerful being isn't born so Crayak stays in another Galaxy, and no space time distortions." All of them looked at me. Where in yaolin is the Time Matrix?? Alloran demanded. Alloran had remembered the Time Matrix from when he and Elfangor were plummeting down into a black hole. "The old abandoned construction site!!" I said. Makes sense that Elfangor stopped there to get it when Visser Three killed him. he said. We went to the construction site and started shooting Dracon Beams into the cement to burn it so we could get the Time Matrix. PFFT!! "AAAAHH!!" I yelled. A bullet went into my arm. Standing to the left of me were 10 human controllers with guns. "Spread out!!" I yelled. I hid behind a dumpster and started morphing. I looked at my hand and saw orange and black fur growing out of it. It had been awhile, hopefully I could still control the instincts. I jumped out from behind the dumpster. I leaped. I landed on one of the controllers crushing his spine. I saw a controller fall onto me from behind. Want some help?? Rachel asked. "Fit nahar I get, I kill!!" a Hork-Bajir screamed. We got Hork-Bajir coming in fast!! Marco said. "Srreeeeeeywareeeeee!!" a Taxxon yelled. I jumped on the Taxxon making him pop having green goo fly all over. "Weeeeeeellllllll geeeeeeeettttt yoooouuuuu Andashliteeessssssshhhhhhh!!" some Gedds with Dracon Beams yelled. No, we'll get you!! Cassie said as she jumped on the Gedds from behind. I started into a battle with a Hork-Bajir. I snapped my powerful jaws at his neck. "RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!" I yelled out. The Hork-Bajir dropped his gun to the ground and ran. Man do I LOVE this!! I yelled. "HURRRUUURRYWOOORRR!!" Marco screamed in his Gorilla morph, Long time no morph!! I jumped at a human controller who was in my way. EVERYBODY OVER HERE!! I yelled as I approached the Time Matrix. They ran over. Ax commanded the Time Matrix to go back before the powerful being was ever born. We only made it half way. "What the??" I said. Uh, Jake, I think that the being stopped us from going back any farther. Alloran said. "Doh….." Marco said. "Well, where are we and when are we??" Cassie asked. We saw some androids walking around us. "My god, we are on the Pemalite homeworld." Rachel said. "We gotta find Erek!!" I said. "Do I know you??" an android said. "Erek??" Cassie asked. "Who is Erek??" the android said. "They don't have human names!" I said. Ax de-morphed. "An Andalite!!" the android said. We know you are Pemalites, we know you are Chee!! Ax said. "We are from Earth." Cassie said. "Earth, but no species from Earth is intelligent enough to use space travel, and Andalites have never even heard of us!!" he said. "That is because we're from the future." I said. A Pemalite walked up next to the android. "Future??" the Pemalite said. "Yes." I said, "Just a sec…" "Do you think we should tell them about the Howlers??" Cassie asked. "I don't know, we shouldn't tell them there future, because if they are prepared for the Howlers and they defeat the Howlers, then they won't come to Earth and be able to help us." Marco said. "So you're saying we should let an entire species die to save the humans??" Rachel said. "But if we defeat the Howlers, then we would never have to go the Planet of the Iskoort, and that would ruin the whole plan of the Iskoort meeting the Yeerks." I said. "Rachel has a point…." Cassie said. "I'm fighting." Rachel said. "Hopefully we can still get some Pemalites and some Chee to come to Earth and help…." I said. We went over to the Pemalite and told him our story. His eyes were filled with horror thinking of the unspeakable tale which we had just told. "Why, why would they do this to us??" he said, "We never did anything to them why would they attack us." "Crayak," I said, "An evil monster who right now is battling an Ellimist. The Ellimist are trying to save the galaxy from Crayak." "Ellimist??" the Pemalite said, "Oh you must mean Goodinafan." "Goodinawhat??" Marco asked. "Goodinafan, god of space and time." he said. "Oh," I said, "They think the Ellimist is a god!!" "Close enough." Cassie said. "I know you are a peaceful species but if you take off the no violence rule on your androids, you can save your world!!" I said, "And then you could erase the battle from there memory so they don't have to live with it, and put the no violence rule back on!!" "Let me take you to the Pemalites in charge." the Pemalite said. We walked with the Pemalite. "They claim our world is in grave danger!!" the Pemalite said to the people in charge. "In danger how??" one of them asked. "A race called the Howlers made by an evil monster named Crayak will come to you planet and start attacking for no reason. You will flee to a planet called Earth. Only a few Pemalites will be left alive since the Howlers released germ weapons. On Earth there will be an advanced species, not nearly advanced as you, but they have started learning about computers. The Chee will put the essence of the last dying Pemalites into a species on Earth called Canines. The Yeerks are trying to take over Earth, and the Chee help us who fight the Yeerks with the power to morph. Then we have a lot of crap with technology in the last few days." I said. The Pemalites in charge just stared at us. "When will these Howlers come??" one asked. "Um……." I said. "I know." a familiar voice said. I spun around. "Erek…" I said in awe. "I attached my system to the Time Matrix when I was pretending to be a slave in Egypt." he said, "I hid it in one of the pyramids hoping no one would find it, but someone did. I told no one, no human, no other Chee of this. I detected it activated and set my system to follow it." "Chee-Fantos!!" one of the Pemalites in charge said, "And another Chee-Fantos!!" A second android walked in behind him. "I like your idea of getting rid of the awful memory after the battle, but still, we are a peaceful species, the Pemalites who rule have no laws except for no violence. The Pemalites won't have to witness the violence, but we must be ready." the second Erek said. FLASH!! TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
Corny?? DON'T FLAME ME TOO BAD! 


End file.
